Bugs Or Class?
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: A triangle love story between an OC, Sasuke, and Shino. this summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Butterflies and Dates  
"Hey Luna, come here." Shino called her over.  
"What is it, Shino?" She asked looking at his closed hands.  
"A butterfly." He opened his hands to show her.  
"Pretty…"  
Shino smiled. "I'm gonna let it go now. Watch it fly." He held the butterfly up. The butterfly flew away.  
Luna watched it fly away then looked at Shino. "Do you have anymore insects?"  
"That I'm holding? No, why?"  
"Good." She jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Hi Shino."  
Shino laughed, something he didn't do very often. "Hi, Luna." He said as he sat up. She had knocked him over.  
I'm sitting in his lap XD O/O . She thought. "Will you show me more bugs?" She asked pulling off his glasses and revealing his face.  
"Sure." He stood up and pulled her with him.  
He's shouldn't hide his face. He's too cute. She thought as he showed her another bug.

*The next day*  
"Hi Sasuke." Luna said.  
"Oh, hey Luna. What's up?"  
"Not much. Hey, do you want to go for a walk with me?"  
"Sure. Where to?"  
"Just in the forest, nowhere in particular."  
"Alright, let's go."  
Luna nodded, smiled and held out her hand. Sasuke smiled back and took her hand. They walked into the forest talking.  
"So Sasuke, who are you going to the Summer Solstice with?"  
"No one yet. Who are you going with?"  
"For now, myself. No one's asked."  
Shino hasn't asked yet? He thought before asking. "Do you want to go with me?" He blushed slightly.  
"Sure." She blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back.  
They continued walking and talking until it got dark.  
End Chapter 1  
J/N: So I finally write the first chapter and it's not even what she wanted. I was like "It's not?!". This is the correct version. Sorry Cookie girl. Now then onto the facts and such. Yes there is such a thing as a Summer Solstice Festival. I know it's real. Yes this story is a request. Yes I will be in it. Wait and see. Here's your story Cookie girl. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Summer Solstice Festival  
"So Sasuke, I heard your taking Luna to the Festival. Is it true?" Sasuke's sister, Hisae, asked.  
"Yeah, it's true. Why do you care?"  
"No reason. Other then the fact that she's my best friend and if you make her cry, I'll break you."  
Sasuke shuddered and nodded.  
"Good. Now I'm going to her apartment. See you later." She said running out the door.

*Luna's apartment*  
"So…how do I look?" Luna asked twirling around.  
"Very nice." Hisae said.  
"Thanks. Who are you going with, by the way?"  
"Well…Shino asked."  
"Did you say yes?"  
"I told him I'd see if I was even going. Would it bother you if I said yes?"  
"No it wouldn't. Go find him and tell him you'll go with him. I'm not giving this back until you do." Luna said picking up Hisae's kimono dress. "(IDK)  
"Alright be back soon." Hisae took the short route and jumped out the window.

*later*  
*knock*  
Luna opened her door an smiled. "Hi, Sasuke."  
"Hey. Ready to go?" Sasuke asked smiling back.  
"Yep."  
They held hands and walked towards the center of the village. When they arrived all of Sasuke's fan girls gave Luna venomous glares. After a couple minutes they ran into Hisae and Shino.  
"Hey, Sasuke." Hisae greeted her brother. They began to exchange small talk. (IDKY)  
Shino looked at Luna and blushed. "You look beautiful, Luna."  
Luna blushed. "Thank you, Shino." Luna looked at Hisae. Hisae waved and left.  
"Um…Shino, Hisae just left." Luna said.  
"Oh, thanks. Bye, Luna, Sasuke." Shino said before following Hisae.  
Sasuke and Luna enjoyed the rest of the festival.  
End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bugs  
"Shino? Where are we going?" Luna asked as Shino pulled her through the forest.  
"It's a surprise." He said glancing at her and smiling.  
Soon they arrived at a beautiful waterfall.  
"Do you like it?" Shino asked.  
"It's so peaceful. Are there any interesting insects?" Luna asked stepping forward.  
"Yes. Do you want to see them?"  
Luna grinned. "Yes, please."  
Shino knelt on the ground and motioned for Luna to do the same. He began to show her bug after bug.

*later*  
"Thank you for showing me the waterfall, Shino." Luna said.  
"Your welcome. I'm glad you liked it." Shino replied.  
Luna smiled and hugged him. "Good night Shino." She said when she let go.  
"Good night Luna." Shino said before she went inside.  
End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Jealous

Sasuke watched as Luna and Shino went into the forest together, again.  
-what are they doing in there?- He wondered. He got up to follow them.  
"You know that makes you seem desperate right?" Hisae asked.  
"No it doesn't. What do you want anyways?" He asked slightly irritated at being caught.  
"I just wanna spend time with my brother." She said innocently.  
Sasuke gave her a look that said 'yeah right'.  
She frowned. "Fine. Go follow your girlfriend, lover boy. "  
Sasuke glared at her.  
She stuck her tongue out at him.

*In the forest*  
"Are we going to the waterfall Shino?" Luna asked.  
Shino shook his head. "Not today. Just going to look for bugs. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yup. Any particular bugs?" She asked.  
"Nope. Just bugs. And maybe something else later." Shino said blushing lightly.  
-something else?- Luna wondered.

*later*  
"I think we should head back now, Shino." Luna said.  
Shino nodded. "Can I ask you a question first?"  
"Sure what is it?" Luna asked.  
Shino blushed and looked at her shyly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Together  
Luna blushed and grinned. "Yes. I will."  
"Really? Great!" Shino said. "Um, may I kiss you?"  
She nodded, leaned closer and closed her eyes.  
Shino closed his eyes and met her lips.  
They kissed softly and began to make out. In the dirty, leafy forest. They used tongues and teeth and did all sorts of gross stuff on the dirty forest floor. I'm going to stop right there.  
Use your imagination.  
The End


End file.
